Time Traveling Phantom
by Lysia McTeen
Summary: Danny Phantom is adopted by the Higurashis and goes to the Feudal Era.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Inuyasha.**

 **Set after Danny Phantom ends with no PP or Dani. Set during season 2 of Inuyasha. Possible AU**

 _America_

'Why am I the only survivor?' Danny thought with tears in his eyes as he looked around at the ruins of Amity Park.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Expecting it to be one of the Guys in White, Danny whirled around, only to see Clockwork, the ghost of the time and his ghost guardian. Danny looked at him with sadness in his eyes, already knowing that Clockwork couldn't fix this. "Now what do I do? Everything I had to live for is gone. My friends, my family, and even my purpose," Danny asked Clockwork.

Clockwork smiled sympathetically, before saying, "You still have a purpose, Daniel. You must go to Japan. You are needed there."

Danny was about to ask Clockwork how he was supposed to get there, but Clockwork vanished. A few seconds later, Danny felt another hand on his shoulder. Turning, Danny saw two G.I.W.s standing behind him. "Daniel Fenton, please come with us," One of them said.

Danny nodded numbly and followed them to their car. The G.I.W. took Danny to their headquarters. Upon finding out that Danny had no family to take him in, the G.I.W. told him he would be put up for adoption, to which Danny responded that he understood.

 _Japan_

"Bye, Mom. I'll see you in a week and a half, even if it's a short visit," Kagome called to her mother as she headed out.

"Have a safe trip, honey," her mother responded.

"Hey, Mom. Come look," Sota called from the kitchen.

As soon as Mrs. Higurashi entered the kitchen, Sota pointed to the TV. On it was a news story about a town that had been destroyed and how there was only one survivor. The screen changed from the ruins of the town to a photo of a young boy with the name Danny Fenton below it. The news reporter then said he was up for adoption. A phone number appeared below Danny's name as the reporter said to call the number if they wished to adopt him. Mrs. Higurashi immediately went for the phone while Sota eyed her. She dialed the number and asked if Danny was still available to be adopted. To her surprise, she was told that there were multiple offers to adopt him and because of that, the choice on who he went with was up to him. Mrs. Higurashi gave her information to the man and hung up. Believing that Danny wouldn't want to move all the way to Japan, Mrs. Higurashi thought he wouldn't choose her family. She just hoped that Danny would choose a good family.

 _America_

When Danny was told that multiple people wanted to adopt him and that it was up to him to decide, he was shocked. He was given folders on everyone who wanted to adopt him that had passed the background check and told to choose from those. After Danny went through them all, he sighed for all of them were located in the states. Based on what Clockwork had said, Danny knew he needed to find a family in Japan to take him in. Just as Danny was thinking he might need to run away and go to Japan by himself, the door to the room he was in opened to reveal a G.I.W. holding another folder. "Sorry. We forgot this one," he said while holding out the folder to Danny who took it with a muttered thanks.

As soon as the man had left, Danny opened the folder. As soon as he read their address, Danny smiled. After reading through the folder, he stood up and went to find a G.I.W. to let them know of his choice. Needless to say, they were surprised by his choice.


	2. Chapter 2

_Japan_

Two days after making the offer to adopt Danny, Mrs. Higurashi received a phone call from the G.I.W., letting her know that Danny had chosen to go with her family, much to Mrs. Higurashi's shock. After talking to the G.I.W. for a little bit, they decided that Danny would be there in a week. Mrs. Higurashi then got to talk to Danny for awhile and found, much to her joy, that he was very polite and kind. After hanging up the phone, Mrs. Higurashi turned and nearly ran over her son. "Sota! What are you doing?"

Sota smiled and said, "I'm getting a big brother, aren't I?"

At that Mrs. Higurashi smiled and nodded. Sota whooped and then frowned. "What is Kagome going to think?"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "We'll find out soon. They'll get here on the same day."

Sota's eyes widened and he smiled before rushing off while saying, "I better let Gramps know!"

Mrs. Higurashi chuckled before deciding that she better get the spare bedroom ready for Danny's arrival.

A week later, Mrs. Higurashi and Sota were at the airport waiting for Danny to arrive. Sota was impatiently bouncing up and down. Mrs. Higurashi was glad her son was eager to meet his new older brother, but wondered how Kagome would take the news. She was broken out of her thoughts by the airport's speaker announcing the arrival of Danny's flight. Sota immediately went from bouncing up and down to jumping up and down, trying to see through the crowd of people. After a few minutes, Sota spotted a boy with raven hair and blue eyes looking around as if he was lost. "I think that's him!" Sota exclaimed before running towards the boy despite his mom saying to wait.

When Sota reached the boy, he immediately latched on to him. The boy looked at Sota in confusion. "Um, who are you?" he asked.

After Danny had cleared customs, he started looking for his new family, only to realize he didn't know what they looked like. Just as he was thinking of making a sign to find his new family, a young boy ran up and clung to him. Confused, Danny asked who the boy was. The young boy looked up and said, "Higurashi, Sota. You're Fenton, Danny, right?"

Recognizing the name, Danny nodded. "Sorry about my son. He was just a little too excited to meet you," a woman that was walking up to him said.

Recognizing her voice, Danny smiled. "No problem. You must be Mrs. Higurashi."

The woman smiled and nodded. "Let's get your bags and then we can head home."

Danny shifted uncomfortably. "This is it. I don't have anything else," he said, motioning to the two bags he had with him.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and said, "Then we'll just have to go shopping later. For now though, let's just get you home."

Danny smiled and nodded. Once in the car, Sota started explaining many Japanese customs to Danny, who was grateful as he had no knowledge about Japanese culture. He knew the language due to his ghost half, but nothing else.


	3. Chapter 3

When they stopped in front of the shrine, Danny blinked in surprise, before following his new family up the stairs. As they approached the house, Sota pointed out various things, which included a rundown shack that apparently had a well inside, and a tree wrapped with paper. "Why don't I show you to your room so you can unpack?Afterwards, I would like you to meet me in the kitchen. I have a favor to ask of you." Mrs. Higurashi asked, turning to Danny who just nodded in reply.

Thirty minutes later, Danny walked into the kitchen to see his new mom cooking. She glanced up when he came in. "What did you need?" Danny asks.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Can you go to the well and wait there for a little while?"

Even though Danny was confused by the request, he nodded and headed outside. He approached the well house and slid the door open. He stood there for less than a minute before he saw a female Japanese teenager climbing out. She tried lifting a huge yellow backpack over the top of the well but failed. When she continued to struggle with it, Danny spoke up. "Do you need help with that?" he asked, startling the girl and causing her to slip and fall back down towards the bottom of the well.

Danny ran forward and grabbed the girl's wrist. She looked up at him in shock and froze. Danny sighed and pulled her up.

Kagome grunted as she started to climb out the well. As she neared the top, she tried to throw her yellow backpack over the top of the well, only to find it was a little too heavy. As she started to struggle, a young man's voice said, "Do you need help with that?"

Startled, Kagome slipped and started to fall back into the well. A hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her fall. Kagome looked up in shock to see the hand belonged to a black-haired, blue-eyed teenage boy. Kagome froze and just stared at him. The boy sighed and pulled her up. As soon as Kagome was back on solid ground, she snapped out of it. "Who are you and what are you doing snooping around my home?" she demanded.

The boy looked at her in confusion before saying, "I'm Danny and you must be Kagome. Didn't your mother tell you?"

Now it was Kagome's turn to be confused. She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Mrs. Higurashi came up to them while saying, "Welcome home, Kagome. I know you must have a lot of questions, but they'll have to wait. Come in and eat. I'll explain things after dinner."

Both Danny and Kagome looked confused, but followed Mrs. Higurashi back inside. Once everyone had finished eating, Kagome turned to her mother. "What is going on? Who is this kid and why is he here?" she asked while turning to glare at Danny.

Danny sighed and stood up. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

Kagome looked shocked, but before she could say anything, Mrs. Higurashi spoke up. "That is enough out of you, young lady!"

Kagome stared in shock before saying, "Mom, I don't care if he is a guest, he shouldn't be snooping around. I mean he saw me get out of the well!"

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kagome sternly before saying, "I told him to wait by the well in hopes of that. I was about to tell him everything with your help but you scared him off. The reason why I'm did that is because it's not good to keep secrets from family!"

Kagome stared in shock. "What do you mean by 'family'? Is he a cousin or something? Also, it's MY secret! Why did you want to tell him? Do you tell every family member?!"

At the last, Kagome burst into tears and ran upstairs to her room. "That went well," Sota said sarcastically while his mom just looked in the direction his sister went.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Kagome entered her room, she flopped down on the bed, tears pouring down her face. An hour later, someone knocked on her door. Thinking it was her mother, Kagome told them to come in. The door opened to reveal Danny standing in the doorway. He came in and shut the door behind him. Kagome glared at him, but before she could say anything, Danny spoke. "I'm sorry for intruding, but I would like to know why you are so angry at me and why you were in the well."

Kagome's face turned bright red. "Get out of my room!" she yelled.

Danny sighed and left. He headed outside for some fresh air. He soon found himself in front of the well house. He was just about to enter, when he heard footsteps getting closer. Without thinking, he turned invisible. Turning, he saw Kagome coming with her mother right behind him. Kagome opened the door and stepped inside, before turning to face her mother. "I don't know when I'll be back, but please don't tell that boy about my trips to the Feudal Era."

Her mother just sighed and nodded. Kagome and her mother hugged. Her mother then walked away. Kagome then went over to the well and sat on the top with her feet on the inside. Danny became visible and entered the well house while saying, "What are you doing in here, Kagome?"

Kagome jumped and started to fall into the well. Danny immediately ran over and grabbed her wrist. Unfortunately, Kagome was already halfway down, so her momentum caused Danny to fall with her. Just as Danny was about to go ghost and fly them out, a bright blue light engulfed them. When the light vanished, they were at the bottom of the well with the sun shining inside it, which Danny thought was odd. He turned to Kagome to ask her about what happened as well as why there was sunlight, but stopped when he saw her face. She looked both shocked and extremely nervous. Danny blinked and then sighed. "How about we get out of here and then you can explain a few things?" Danny suggested.

At first Kagome looked even more nervous, but then she sighed and nodded. Kagome grabbed onto some vines and started climbing. After she was out, Danny grabbed the vines and climbed out. When he reached the top, he saw that they were now in a forest clearing. Danny turned to Kagome and raised an eyebrow. "Where are we?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Kagome shifted before answering. "The Feudal Era." Then Kagome groaned. "How am I going to explain this to your parents? I mean we are five hundred years in the past."

Danny sighed. "Kagome, my parents are dead. Your mother adopted me. I'm your new brother."

Kagome stared at him for a minute. "WHAT?!" She finally yelled.

Danny flinched as her yell hurt his ears due to his enhanced hearing. Suddenly,he found himself on the ground after being kicked in the side. "Kagome! Are you ok?" a male voice asked.

"You should be asking him that," Kagome said angrily.

Danny picked himself up and turned to see Kagome pointing at him while facing a young man dressed in red with silver hair and dog ears on top of his head. On his hip was a sword and sheath. The dog-eared man looked confused. "Why would I ask someone who's trying to hurt you if they're ok?"

Kagome face turned red from anger. She took a deep breath and yelled, "SIT, BOY!"

Immediately, the necklace around the man glowed, and he went face first into the ground. Kagome then went over to Danny. "I'm so sorry. Inuyasha can be a bit aggressive. Are you ok?"

Danny nodded. "Um, also, I'm sorry about earlier. I guess I should've gotten the facts before getting angry at you," Kagome added.

Danny smiled and said, "It's okay."

Kagome smiled in relief. "Isn't anyone going to ask me if I'm okay?" Inuyasha asked getting up.

Before anyone else could say anything, screams were heard in the distance. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other before running towards the screams. Danny sighed and followed. As soon as they arrived at a small village that was under attack, Danny's ghost sense went off. The ghost was a giant, green, humanoid creature with orange horns on its head and glowing red eyes. The creature also had four arms. "No way. Impossible. This can't be real," Danny said.

Kagome sighed and said, "It's real. Deal with it. Demons are common in the Feudal Era."

Before Danny could say anything, two people ran up to them. One was a monk and the other was a young woman dressed in some type of armor. She also had a giant boomerang on her back. "Kagome, thank goodness you're back. We can't stop this thing. Our attacks just go right through it. I've never encountered a demon like this," the monk said.

"I know why your attacks aren't working," Danny said.

Everyone looked at Danny in surprise. "That's no demon. That's a ghost."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Everyone stared at Danny in shock. "If it's a ghost, then how are we going to fight it?" a boy's voice asked.

Confused, Danny looked around until he spotted a young boy with a fox tail and legs sitting on the monks shoulder. "Well, normally I would use ecto-technology, but I don't have any on me," Danny answered.

Everyone looked at Danny as if he was crazy. "What?" he asked.

"Ecto-technology?" Kagome asked.

"Explanations later!" Danny cried while avoiding an ecto-blast from the ghost.

"Was that a laser?" Kagome asked.

"It wasn't a laser. It was an ecto-blast," Danny says while dodging another blast aimed at him.

Seeing two more blasts coming at him, Danny jumped out of the way, only for a third blast to appear out of nowhere, barely missing him. "Ancients, that was close," Danny said, wiping his forehead.

The ghost roared and attacked again. Only this time, the attack was aimed at Kagome. Both Danny and Inuyasha started running towards her, but it was like they were moving in slow motion. Just as the blast was about to hit a frozen Kagome, a green blur snatched her up and out of harms way. The green blur slowed down, revealing it to be a huge, green, ghost dog. Everyone except Danny paled. "Great. Now we have two ghosts to deal with," the monk said.

Danny laughed and walked up to the green dog. "It's okay, Cujo. You can set her down now."

The ghost dog lowered its head and let Kagome go. Everyone stared in shock. Then their jaws dropped when the dog shrank to the size of a puppy. As the dog turned to Danny, he saw a letter and Fenton Thermos attached to his collar. Danny quickly grabbed both and opened the letter which read, *Daniel, I know you need the thermos, so I had Cujo bring it. Cujo will also be staying with you wherever and whenever you are. CW*

Danny smiled and stuffed the letter in his pocket while silently thanking Clockwork. Turning, he saw everyone looking at him strange. "What?" he asked, confused.

"How do you know that ghost dog, and what is that?" the monk asked, pointing to the thermos.

Danny smiled and said, "This is just what we need."

Kagome groaned. "Danny, we don't have time for food. We are being attacked by a ghost."

Danny laughed. "Exactly," he said, making everyone question his sanity.


	7. Chapter 7

Before anyone else could say anything, Danny removed the lid from the thermos, pointed it at the ghost, and pressed a blue button. To everyone's shock, a blue light came out of the thermos and engulfed the attacking ghost, sucking it into the thermos. Once the ghost was inside, Danny slammed the thermos lid on, trapping the ghost. Danny sighed in relief and turned to the others to see that everyone, including Kagome, was in a state of shock. Knowing he would have to explain a few things, Danny opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, an old woman's voice said, "There ye are. Welcome back, Kagome. Who is this?"

Everyone turned around and saw an old woman wearing a white kimono with red breeches studying Danny. "Oh, where are my manners? I forgot to introduce everyone! Danny, this is Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede. Everyone, this is Danny," Kagome said while pointing to the monk, armor-clad woman, the fox-child, and the old woman in turn.

Kaede was still studying Danny. "Where did you get those strange clothes, Danny?" she finally asked.

Kagome facepalmed before saying, "He's from my time." Then she looked up and added, "Although, I am curious as to how you managed to pass through the well."

Danny was about to reply when Kaede said, "How about we talk inside my home?" To which everyone agreed.

As soon as they were inside Kaede's hut, Kagome turned to Danny. Anticipating her question, Danny said, "My parents were ghost hunters. They were the ones who invented the Fenton Thermos."

He held up the thermos and looked at it. "I still have no idea how I'm going to return this guy to the Ghost Zone."

"What's the Ghost Zone?" Shippo asked.

Danny was about to speak when there was a loud bark followed by a cat's yowl. "Kilala!" Sango shrieked and ran out of the hut.

Sighing, Danny followed for he had a good idea what was going on. Once outside, Danny saw Cujo in his larger form chasing a huge two-tailed cat that had huge fangs as well as fire around its paws. Sango was trying to stop the chase. Danny sighed again before calling out, "Cujo! Leave the cat demon alone and get over here!"

Cujo looked at Danny before shrinking back to a puppy and racing over. When Danny looked over at the cat demon, he saw Sango pick up a smaller version. Danny blinked. Sango then turned and headed back to Kaede's hut. As she started to pass Danny, he whispered, "I am so sorry about Cujo. Is your cat demon all right?"

Sango looked at him in shock before nodding. Danny then followed Sango back into the hut with Cujo right beside him. "Now where were we?" Danny asked.

"Ghost Zone," Shippo said.

"Oh, that's right! The Ghost Zone is the place where all ghosts live."

"I wonder what it looks like," Kagome said, thoughtfully.

Danny smiled and said, "It's basically an infinite area. Since ectoplasm creates the area, it's mainly green. There are an infinite number of purple doors that are the ghosts' homes or lairs. There are also rocks that just float around. Some are big enough that some ghosts have turned them into their lair. The rocks are actually the only things that are solid. There is no ground just empty air, so to speak."

Everyone stared at Danny in shock. "You talk as if you've been there," Miroku observed.

"I have been there many times actually."

"You're dead?!" Kagome screeched.

Both Danny and Inuyasha winced at the high pitch from her voice. "Kagome, I am not dead. My parents created a portal to the Ghost Zone. I explored the place with the Spector Speeder, which was like a hovercraft. It was another of my parents inventions. Oh, and a hovercraft is basically a type of vehicle that hovers in midair," Danny explained.

Kagome looked relieved. "I've got a question," Inuyasha spoke up.


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha turned to Danny and asked, "What are you? You smell both dead and alive at the same time."

Danny visibly flinched, but before he could respond, his ghost sense went off again. Before anyone could ask about it, Miroku spoke. "I'm sensing something strange nearby."

A scream suddenly split the air. Everyone immediately rushed outside to see that all the villagers were running away from the center of the village. The group looked in that direction to see a green wolf wearing rags and a yeti with ice covering the yeti's left arm revealing bones. Kagome immediately pushed Danny back into the hut while saying, "You'll be safer in there. Let us handle this."

Danny stood up and was about to leave the hut when Kaede came in and blocked him. "Please move! I need to help them!" Danny cried.

"Danny, there is nothing ye can do to help," Kaede told him.

Frustrated, Danny was about to turn intangible when they heard Kagome screaming before it was suddenly cut off. Kaede instantly ran outside, a look of fear and worry on her face. Danny used the distraction to run outside and past Kaede. When he reached the fight, he saw Kagome frozen in a block of ice with Shippo trying to melt the ice with blue flames that he had conjured. Danny knew it was useless. Danny looked past them to the others. Both Sango and Miroku were bound by ice as well. Inuyasha was standing in front of them, panting. Seeing that the yeti was about to freeze Inuyasha, Danny yelled at the top of his voice, "STOP!"

Everyone who could immediately looked at him in shock. Danny went over to the block of ice that Kagome was in and put his hands on it. Shippo looked at him in confusion, but then the ice started to melt. Danny kept his hands on the ice until it was completely melted. Kagome nearly fell over when she was released. Seeing Shippo, she smiled and said, "Thanks, Shippo."

Shippo shook his head. "I didn't do anything. My Fox Fire didn't work. Danny was the one who freed you."

Startled, Kagome looked over at Danny who was bending over Sango and Miroku. She saw him put his hands on the ice and it immediately started melting. Once all the ice was melted, Danny stood up and faced the wolf and yeti. "Alright. Now what are you going to do now that your ice is useless?" Danny heard Inuyasha say.

Danny sighed and turned to Inuyasha. "If you move one inch, you'll find yourself frozen."

Inuyasha blinked. "But then you'll just melt it, won't you?"

Frustrated, Danny held out his hand and shot a blue beam at Inuyasha. It hit his mouth and created an ice gag. Everyone, but the wolf and yeti, looked shocked. "Danny?" Kagome said.

Danny ignored her and turned to the wolf and yeti. "It's good to see you again, Frostbite. Hi, Wulf. What are the two of you doing here? It must be important for you to leave the Far Frozen, Frostbite."

The yeti smiled. "It's good to see you are well, Great One. Clockwork sent us. He said that it's time."

Danny's eyes went wide and he whooped. "Danny?" Kagome said walking up to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny turned to Kagome. "What is going on, Danny? Who are these guys and how do you know them? Why did that one call you 'Great One'? How did you melt that ice? How did you--"

"Enough questions! If you really want to know, then come with me. However, the others will have to stay here," Danny said, holding his hand out.

Kagome hesitated. "Why can't the others come?"

Danny sighed. "Demons aren't allowed, and the others wouldn't be able to come since it will be taking place in our time. Now are you going to come or not?"

Kagome hesitated again before taking Danny's hand. "Kagome, how can you trust this guy so easily?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled and simply said, "He's family."

Kagome then turned to Danny and nodded. "Wait. How are we getting back to our time?" Kagome asked.

Danny blinked and then smiled. "Although that is a good question, he's probably got it covered. Right, Frostbite?"

Frostbite smiled and nodded at Wulf. Danny blinked before he saw a ring in the shape of a clock on Wulf's right middle claw. Danny smiled and then nodded to Wulf, who just smiled. Wulf extended his claws, making everyone but Danny and Frostbite nervous, before slashing the air. A green and blue swirling portal appeared, much to everyone's shock. Frostbite entered the portal first. Danny was next, followed by a nervous Kagome, while Wulf brought up the rear. As soon as Wulf passed through, the portal closed.

They emerged from the portal onto a small rock. Kagome looked around in awe. "Welcome to the Ghost Zone, also known as the Infinite Realms," Danny said.

Kagome stared at him in shock. "We must hurry, Great One. We're running late," Frostbite said.

"Calm down. Knowing Clockwork, he's got everything covered."

"Good point."

"Who's Clockwork?" Kagome asked.

Before Danny could respond, the sound of wings flapping and a horse's whinnying came from above them, causing everyone to look up. Hovering above them was a black horse with bat wings, and riding the horse was a knight in black armor with only glowing red eyes showing under the helmet. On the knights side was a glowing, green sword.


	10. Chapter 10

Looking at the figures above them made Kagome shiver with fear, and the fear just kept growing. Seeing this, Danny sighed. "Fright Knight, could you please lower your power? It's affecting my sister severely," Danny called out.

The knight nodded and closed his eyes. Kagome instantly felt better. Danny turned to Kagome and said, "That's Fright Knight. He's also known as the Bringer of Fear. His sword is called Soul Shredder. It won't kill you, though, but it will send you to face your deepest fears."

Kagome looked at Danny shocked. "There you are, whelp. Clockwork says to get a move on," a deep voice said to their right. Turning, they saw what looked almost like a robot with green flames coming out of its head. "Oh, hey, Skulker. Sorry about being late," Danny said.

Skulker suddenly smiled. "You know, when this is all over, I will find a way to beat you and hang your pelt on my wall as my greatest prize. I don't care how powerful you become, I will defeat you someday. After all, I'm Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter."

Kagome got a shocked and disgusted look on her face at those words. "Yeah, yeah. Skulker, you couldn't beat me when I was new. I don't know what makes you think you'll ever beat me," Danny said, before looking at Kagome. "You'd best get on Fright Knight's horse. He'll follow me to our destination."

Even though Kagome was very confused, she obeyed once Fright Knight's horse flew down so it was next to her. Then she thought of something. "Wait a minute. How are you getting there?" she asked Danny.

Danny suddenly looked very nervous. Then he sighed and said, "I'm going to show you, but please keep this a secret."

Kagome looked at him confused, only to be startled when a ring of light appeared around Danny's waist. The ring then split into two, one going up and the other down, transforming him. He now wore a black tunic with a DP logo on the front, black breeches, white combat boots, and white gauntlets. His raven black hair changed to snow white, and his blue eyes changed to a glowing neon toxic green. Once the transformation was complete, Danny smiled and said, "Meet Danny Phantom."


	11. Chapter 11

To say that Kagome was shocked would be an understatement. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She was completely speechless. Danny sighed and looked at Fright Knight, who nodded. Danny then flew off into the Ghost Zone with Fright Knight, Skulker, Frostbite, and Wulf right behind.

They didn't get far before they heard a loud bark from behind them. Everyone turned to see Cujo in his larger form standing on the ledge they had just vacated. Danny quickly flew back. As soon as Danny landed, Cujo shrank in size. Once he was the size of a puppy, Danny picked him up and flew back to the others, taking the lead once more.

As they flew through the Ghost Zone, Kagome seemed to shake off her previous shock at Danny's transformation. She was now looking around in awe. Then she blinked and said, "For a place that is home to ghosts, there aren't that many around."

Danny laughed and said, "Probably because they're all where we are headed."

"Where are we headed anyways?"

"You'll see, Kagome. We are almost there after all."

Kagome blinked and looked in the direction they were going. What she saw made her gasp in shock. There were three huge, floating rocks pretty close together. On top of the middle rock were ruins. However, the real reason Kagome gasped was that every ghost in the Ghost Zone was floating around the three rocks. As soon as they saw Danny, all the ghosts began to cheer.

Danny flew past all the ghosts and landed in the middle of the ruins. Fright Knight landed next to him in order to drop off Kagome. Once she was off, Fright Knight flew towards the other ghosts and got lost in the crowd. Kagome stretched and looked at Danny. She was bursting with questions, but before she could ask any, a voice behind her said, "Hello, Kagome Higurashi. It would be best if you waited until afterwards to ask any questions. It's about to began."

Kagome turned around and saw a blue ghost that changed from a baby to an adult in a second. Danny smiled and said, "Hey, Clockwork. I'm ready."

Clockwork smiled at this before changing into an old man. "Follow me, Daniel. Kagome, you come as well. To be honest, you will be the first human to witness this. It is a great honor."

Stunned, Kagome stared before following Clockwork and Danny to the highest point of the ruins. Clockwork then made Kagome stand a bit away from Danny. Then Clockwork turned to all the ghosts gathered and shouted, "Let the coronation begin!"


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as Clockwork said that, Fright Knight came up holding a crown made of green fire. Frostbite followed holding a cushion on which sat a green ring with a skull carved on it. Danny knelt as Clockwork took the crown from Fright Knight. Turning to Danny, Clockwork said while holding the crown above Danny's head, "Do you, Daniel Phantom, swear by the Crown of Fire to protect the Ghost Zone and its citizens with all your might?"

"I, Daniel Phantom, swear by the Crown of Fire to always protect the Ghost Zone and its citizens with all my might."

Clockwork smiled and placed the crown on Danny's head. Then Clockwork took the ring from Frostbite and turned to Danny. "Do you, Daniel Phantom, swear by the Ring of Rage to keep order in the Ghost Zone?"

"I, Daniel Phantom, swear by the Ring of Rage to keep order in the Ghost Zone."

Again Clockwork smiled as he placed the ring on Danny's finger. After doing so, he quickly stepped back, just as a burst of energy came from Danny, who started to glow. The glow got brighter and brighter, until Kagome had to shield her eyes.

As the glow faded, Kagome opened her eyes and gasped for Danny had been transformed. His snow white hair had black tips and one of his eyes was now blue while the other one had stayed green. His outfit had gained green edges, his white gauntlets were now silver, and a hooded, white cape with a green clasp flowed down his back. He'd also gotten a little taller and more muscular. There was also an unearthly white glow surrounding him.

Once the glow had completely faded, Clockwork said loudly, "All hail the King!"

All the ghosts started cheering, before coming up to Danny to congratulate him. After everyone had paid their respects, they started to celebrate. Danny smiled, watching them. Soon one ghost came up to Danny with a huge smile on her face. She curtsied before saying, "I'm so happy for you, King Phantom."

Danny smiled and said, "Thank you, Princess Dora, but you needn't be so formal. We've known each other too long for that."

Clockwork then came up to Danny and shocked everyone by hugging him. "I am so proud of you, Daniel," he said as he let Danny go before turning to Kagome and adding, "And I believe someone here wants answers."


	13. Author’s Note

I have decided to rewrite Time Traveling Phantom due to some goods reviews that have pointed out some things. It will be titled Time Traveling Phantom (Rewrite). I will not be deleting the original.


End file.
